


Tackling the Flag Pole

by blissfullylostinarabbithole



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 15:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11315895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfullylostinarabbithole/pseuds/blissfullylostinarabbithole
Summary: A compromising position leads to an awkward confession.





	Tackling the Flag Pole

Everything that could go wrong on this mission, had. The intel was so bad, it’d have been kinder to send you in blind. You looked over at Steve and noticed even he was starting to look tired. As if feeling your eyes on him, he faced you with a reassuring smile, not seeing the missile that was being aimed at him. 

“STEVE!” You bolted toward him, reaching him just in time for the thing to miss you both and hit the wall behind you. You tackled him, and seeing pieces of the building about to fall on both of you, he yelled for you to curl up and covered as much of you as he could with his shield. 

“Are you ok?” he asked when the dust settled. 

“I think so. What about you?” You had a little room under the rubble to lift your head enough to see him. 

“Yeah, thanks to you,” he smiled gratefully. 

“But no thanks to me, we’re trapped now.” You wiggled your body, trying to feel out how much room you had. You didn’t hear Steve’s breath catch. “Maybe I should try to get up.” 

“No!” he quickly cut you off. “Just, I mean, I don’t think either of us should move for a bit.” 

“Why not? What’s wr-” You stopped when you felt something developing between the two of you, suddenly realizing you were straddling him. “Oh my g- Steve, I’m sorry, you said ‘curl up’ and I…” you couldn’t think of anything to say.

_“Anyone have eyes on Y/N or Steve?”_ you heard Natasha through your comm. 

“We’re trapped under some wall on the north side of the research building,” you responded quietly, not knowing if someone was waiting close by to finish you off. 

_“Negative,”_ Clint responded. 

_“I don’t see ‘em,”_ Sam called next. 

“Hey guys? Can you hear me?” you asked, receiving no answer. “Is yours on?” 

He shook his head apologetically. “Mine fell out when you knocked me over.” 

“Ok, I think mine’s just shut off. I’m gonna have to, um, move a little bit…” you shifted to release your arm from under you, bringing a grunt out of Steve as he grew harder beneath you. The noise, and the contact, was starting to make your body react, too. 

Bucky rang in your ear next. _“Steve, you there? Do see Y/N?”_  

“I’m so sorry.” You could hear the humiliation in his voice, and looking up at him, found the bits of him you could see were as red as a fire truck. 

“It’s just a reaction to the stimulation; nothing to be ashamed of,” you soothed, ignoring the heaviness in your heart at the admission. “It doesn’t mean anything.” You switched the comm on, giving you both a respite from the awkwardness. “Can you guys hear me now?” You were met with silence. “Hello? Tony? Sam? Anyone?” Nothing again. “I guess mine’s broken. Maybe yours fell out somewhere around here?” 

_“Guys, I’m not getting anything.”_  

“Y/N,” he warned. 

“Come on!” you hissed. “It happened, I get it, it’s embarrassing, but we can’t just stay here like this.” 

“Fine,” he conceded. “Just, please don’t hold it against me,” he pleaded, avoiding eye contact. 

You smirked, unable to help yourself. “Well, if you wanna get technical, you’re the one holding it against me.” To your surprised, he laughed. It was pained one, but a laugh nonetheless. You searched as much of the area as you could reach to no avail. You only succeeded in making Cap Jr. nearly burst through his suit, struggling to stand at full attention, and in turn making you hyper aware of your own arousal. 

_“FRIDAY’s out, I can’t scan for them.”_

“Hey,” your body began to shake with suppressed giggles. “maybe we should say the Pledge of Allegiance until it goes away.” You buried your face in his chest to muffle your laughter in case there were still enemies nearby. 

Steve moaned, causing you to freeze. “Please stop moving.” 

“Sorry,” you whispered. “I saw that in a movie once. It was funny.” 

You both lay in silence for what seemed like ages. Unable to ease their worries, the rest of the team’s frantic words filled your ear. Steve released the biggest sigh you’ve ever heard anyone make. “It’s not nothing.” 

“Hm?” 

“This, um… this,” he nodded toward his lower half. “I really like you. I have for a while now, actually. So, it does mean something.” 

“Why didn’t you say anything before?” you asked, heart pounding at an alarming rate. 

“I was afraid, for starters. And I wanted to wait for the right time. Guess my body decided for me, huh?” he snickered. 

You bit your lip, taking his hand in yours. You brought it up to your lips and kissed it, making his eyes widen in shock. “If it makes you feel any better, I’ve like you for a while, too. And if this suit were made out anything else, you’d feel that my body’s betraying me right now, as well.” 

Steve smiled and somehow maneuvered himself to come face to face, pulling you into a heated kiss. 

“Are you makin’ out in there?!” Bucky’s shocked voice stunned you out of your lip lock. “Guys, I found them,” he called into his comm. He didn’t waste any time in pulling the debris off you, and began to laugh when he saw your position. “Nice,” he nodded appreciatively. 

Steve grinned, mildly blushing. “Shut up, Jerk. Get us out of here.” 

Unfortunately, Bucky wasn’t finished before the others showed up to hoot and whistle at the sight. Steve was still sporting his little problem, but was no longer embarrassed by it. Regardless, he strategically placed his shield in front of himself. 

“In the middle of a mission, Steve?” Natasha shook her head in mock disappointment. She winked at you before heading toward the jet. You made to follow her, but Steve grabbed your hand to hold you back. 

“So,” he began once everyone was out of earshot. “Can I assume you’d like to go on a date with me?” His charming smile made your tummy erupt in a storm of butterflies. 

“You can,” you grinned. 

“Good.” He engaged you in another kiss. When you broke apart, he leaned into your ear. “I like you on top,” he purred, leaving you thankful again for the moisture repelling material of your suit. 

 


End file.
